


abundans cautela non nocet

by Aylen



Series: a capite ad calcem [9]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Consent Issues, Crying, Cuddling, Domesticity, Dubious Consent, Gags, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Spider Gag, Stockholm Syndrome, Teasing, Unreliable Narrator, Voyeurism, baths, slavefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylen/pseuds/Aylen
Summary: Julian's sister and her family have come for a visit, and trouble is stirred up when not all of the visitors can let alone what doesn't concern them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _abundans cautela non nocet_ \- 'abundant caution does no harm,' 'one can never be too careful'

“And then he said to me, ‘Livia, darling, you simply _cannot _leave without trying the stuffed peacock—I made it myself.’”

The dinner party erupts into laughter and Livia claps once while her husband, whose father is the subject of the joke, chuckles agreeably, dipping a shrimp in fish sauce as Cecilia laughs and Julian wipes a tear from his eye. Their father-in-law is an enthusiastic cook, much to the consternation of their slaves, and his family. 

“My pater will try _anything_ once,” Quintus says, to more laughter as he grins and takes a sip of wine from the table, leaning back a little from his inclined position on the long dining couch. They’re all reclining together facing the dinner table in the triclinium. The fountain bubbles in the background and Pria the slave plucks out a harmonious melody on her harp. On one side of the triclīnium is Artemis with a bowl of scented water and a towel, ready to help the diners clean their fingers between courses. 

Just then, Livia’s slave Calamus comes into the room from the culīna carrying a tray of cucumber bites with cream cheese, a light dish to cleanse the pallet between heavier fare. His long brown hair is pulled back in a bun, and his pretty facial hair is neatly combed. It’s curious that he’s allowed to keep hair that long. Usually it’s cut short as a matter of course. Slaves aren’t regularly permitted such extravagances. 

“Ah, Calamus is here,” Livia says delightedly, letting the others take morsels from the tray as she holds her wine in a bejeweled hand. Her dress glitters with gems in the low light and her ruby-red lips draw the eye, though of course Calamus doesn't do more than nod. 

“Domina,” he says, and she waves away the tray. He puts it on the table and turns to leave. 

“Calamus, tell the group what happened that time papa gave you some pickled fish he had made.” She smiles and her eyes light up, the rest of the group looking at the slave expectantly, but Artemis can see discomfort in the man’s eyes. Artemis has a feeling this story will only be amusing to the free Romans in the room and he wishes he could say something to divert the conversation. 

Calamus looks at the floor uncomfortably and shifts, putting his hands behind his back. “Dominus Publius had made some Pomegranate pickled fish as an experiment,” Calamus starts, not looking up. Cecilia takes a cucumber and the diners all look at the slave with interest, wondering where the story’s going. Calamus swallows. “He asked me to sample a bowl of it and I…”

Livia grins, glancing to Quintus who shakes his head with a smile, taking another shrimp. 

“Yes, go on, Calamus,” Livia says, not looking at him, and Calamus nods. 

“Yes. I… I couldn’t keep it down. I threw up the fish into the sink… where I had forgotten I had put the large salad for that night’s dinner.” 

Livia throws back her head with laughter as snickers and chuckles come from the table. Cecilia rolls her eyes with a grimace and Julian shakes his head, smiling wryly. Calamus meanwhile has flushed scarlet. He swallows, keeping his eyes on the floor, Artemis winces, trying to keep an unsettled expression off his face. He wonders how much Calamus was beaten for _that_ little mishap. It’s cruel that Livia asked him to relate the story… and now they’re all laughing at him. 

“Tell them what… what happened next,” Livia says, her laughter subsiding as she takes another swallow of wine. Artemis has an idea that she’s probably sloshed at this point. 

“Yes, Domina.” Calamus shivers, and relates nearly what Artemis expected. “He… he beat me with the fish tails after that,” he says, and raucous laughter once again comes from the drunk Romans. Calamus winces, and if Artemis didn’t know better he’d say that the other slave’s eyes were slightly red. Artemis drops his eyes, wanting to punch Julian’s heartless sister right in her pretty nose. He wants to give her a good socking and watch blood flow from her mouth the same colour as her obnoxious lipstick. _That_ would give them all something to laugh about. 

Calamus retreats back into the culīnaand Artemis watches him go, wishing he could follow the other slave and offer him some form of comfort. 

The dinner continues with a few more courses, and bottles of fine wine, until the family is even _more _inebriated. Cecilia has gone red in the face and Quintus laughs until he cries at everything. Livia looks like she might be needing a bucket to throw up into and Julian looks more or less happily dazed. They chatter away about inconsequential bits of amusement and all shake and cry with laughter. Artemis prays that they decide to go to bed soon. He’s already getting tired and they’ll all have to work for hours to clean up after. 

Calamus and Markus come in with the final dessert, a custard with mangoes and cherries, and Livia sits up with an air of drunken importance. 

“Brother, dear,” she says, snorting and giggling slightly. Julian looks up at her with a dazed smile. 

“Yes, sister, my love,” he replies back, before looking down at the dessert with interest. He takes the spoon and attempts to get it into the bowl a few times before finally managing it, then looking unsure what to do with himself. Cecilia snorts and Livia chuckles, before remembering what she was going to say. 

“Brother I was thinking—” Calamus and Markus are just leaving, with empty dishes in their arms, as Livia speaks. “Calamus—” Her tone is harsh before she adjusts her tone. “Don’t leave, my dove,” she says sweetly. 

Calamus looks panicked for a moment before he nods and glances at Markus, who gives him a small reassuring smile and takes the plates from him. Markus leaves, and Artemis watches the scene worriedly. 

“Yes, Domina?” he asks. She grins at him for a moment before turning to Julian. 

“As I was saying— Wouldn’t it be fun to have a little entertainment… between your slave and mine, while we finish this lovely dessert? Dessert with dessert?” She chuckles softly and Julian looks up from a spoonful of custard. 

“Dessert? Sister, whatever do you mean?”

“Make them _fuck_,” Cecilia says loudly, then bursts into laughter and rolls onto her side, giggling to herself. Quintus rolls his eyes but watches the proceedings with a smile. 

Artemis, meanwhile, can barely keep the horrified look off his face. Of course he’s dealt with this happening before. Being forced to perform sexually for a party. But he thought—well. He shouldn’t have, should he? 

“Well… something like that. I was thinking more… _fellatio_,” Livia says, like it’s some exotic dish off the menu, and Artemis winces. He can think of a better word than the one she just said. _Irrumatio_ being one of them. 

Calamus goes slightly pale but waits for further instructions. Artemis holds out a vague hope that his master won’t allow such debasement of him… but it doesn’t look too promising considering the look on his face. 

The master of the house hums and seems to think about it for a moment, glancing at Artemis who drops his eyes, and then at Calamus. 

“Well… I think that would be enjoyable. Who should do what?”

“It’s your house,” Livia says, tapping her fingers on her cheek with glee. 

“Hmm… _Ari_,” he says, and Artemis turns to him with eyes down. 

“Dominus.”

“…Show Calamus and our guests what accommodating hosts we can be, hm?”

“Clothes off, I think,” Livia says, and Artemis swallows any vocalizations about _that_ he wants to let out. Julian waves his hand in assent and Artemis glances at Calamus, who’s looking at him with an apology on his face. _It’s alright_, Artemis tries to say back. Nothing either of them can do to get out of this. 

“Yes, Domina. Yes, Dominus,” both of the slaves say finally, and pull off their tunics, baring their flaccid cocks to the air, and the unabashed gaze of the guests. This gets appreciative murmurs from the ladies, and none of the diners take any kind of care to avert their eyes as they drink in the pleasing masculine forms of their slaves. 

Artemis starts to get to his knees when Livia breaks in again. “Oh wait!” she says, grinning as she pulls something from her bag. It seems like a bundle of silk cords. “Come here, both of you.”

They do reluctantly and she sits them down on the edge of the couch so she can tie blindfolds onto both of them. 

“There, perfect. Now, hands clasped behind your head. Yes, arms up just like that so we can see your pretty nipples. Good.”

Artemis shivers, and isn’t sure how this is supposed to work. How’s he supposed to suck Calamus’ cock if he can’t see it, or touch it. 

“Pria!” Cecilia calls, and the music stops. Artemis hears soft footsteps and assumes that the girl has put down her harp and come over.

“Domina,” she says. 

Cecilia giggles. “Help Ari and Calamus find their way… Ari’s the one giving.” She snorts, and Artemis can imagine all of their smirking faces perfectly. 

“Yes, go on,” she says. Artemis can’t see what’s happening but he doesn’t doubt that Pria will obey and, a moment later, Pria takes his arm and guides him forwards. He swallows down a whimper as he’s led blindly over. When he stops he carefully gets to his knees, and then Pria touches his shoulder telling him to go forward. He does and Calamus’ cock bumps into his nose. Someone at the table chuckles and Artemis flushes red, humiliated at having to perform this and being laughed at while doing it. You’d think they’d have the decency to treat it as arousing and not amusing, at least?

But he carefully takes Calamus cock into his mouth and begins to suck on it, his fingers shifting on his head. He wants to hold Calamus’ hips at least, but he’s denied even that. Just so the guests can have a bit more pleasure to ogle him. 

“Calamus, don’t stay silent, dove, let us all hear how much you’re enjoying yourself.”

Artemis rolls his eyes behind the blindfold. _Enjoying himself. _Yeah, right. But Calamus obediently begins to moan and pant breathily, theatrically, and Artemis tries to make it good for him, at least. 

“Now, take it slow, hm? I want this to keep going for at least twenty minutes until we’ve finished this lovely banquet, hm?”

Artemis hums in acknowledgement though he silently curses. _Twenty minutes_?

“Calamus, you will say when you are about to come. You may not come until I have given you permission, is that clear?”

“Y-yes, Domina.”

“Good boy.” Livia chuckles. 

Artemis hollows his cheeks and sucks slowly, swirling his tongue around the head and bobbing as a pendulum might. He knows his knees are going to absolutely _kill him_ tomorrow. 

“So as you were saying—”

The table goes back to their conversation, Pria goes back to her harp, and Artemis is left sucking off his master’s sister’s slave who moans softly for effect every little while. Artemis definitely has to apologize for this later, somehow. Though he supposes Calamus gets the better deal out of both of them. At least he doesn’t have to do any real work. 

Artemis’ shoulders and arms and knees start to hurt after a while, and his mouth starts to get tired, but he keeps going. Calamus does actually taste quite pleasant, and his cock is sweetly responsive. Artemis does enjoy sucking cock, and to his shame, he knows he’s getting hard from this, his cock starting to stand at attention and drip precome onto the tile floor, creating a mess for all to see and for _them_ to clean up afterwards. 

He hears Markus come in at some point, taking away more of the dishes and going around them. Artemis can only imagine what _he_ thinks about what they’re doing. 

Eventually, his arms start to shake, and he’s dazedly licking and sucking at Calamus’ cock, trying not to topple over or something. Calamus sounds slightly more broken now, and suddenly his voice comes softly, almost trying not to interrupt the diners. 

“Domina, I might come, I…”

The talking ceases after a minute. 

“Calamus, do not come until I say.”

“Yes, Domina. Ah, ah…”

Artemis shifts, trying not to be particularly stimulating, to help Calamus as best he can. 

Talking commences for another few minutes and then:

“Artemis, make him come,” Julian says, with only a slight slur in his speech as he chuckles in amusement. Artemis whines softly. How is that fair? He’s supposed to make Calamus come but Calamus is not allowed to come? But he can’t refuse his master so he speeds up a little, hating himself for not caring about Calamus at that moment and only wanting to make Calamus come as soon as possible to please Julian. He’s also tired. He just wants this to be over. 

“D-domina,” Calamus begs. “Please. Please I—I need to—”

“You can come, Calamus,” Livia says in a smirking drawl, “and don’t hold back.”

Calamus comes into Artemis’ mouth with a sudden spurt of hot seed. Artemis chokes but swallows it down, sucking Calamus off. There are murmurs of appreciation from the family and Artemis shivers again. Calamus bucks into his mouth a little and gasps, about to pull out. 

“Don’t stop,” Livia says, and Calamus shudders. Artemis winces in sympathy and continues to suck. 

“Go at him more,” Julian says, and Artemis has no choice but to obey. Calamus starts to moan with overstimulation, shifting with the urge to pull away. 

“Domina _please_,” he begs. “It’s too much, I—I can’t—”

Livia just huffs a laugh and takes another sip of wine, and Calamus weeps softly and whimpers as Artemis sucks him. 

“Please, Domina…” Calamus whispers, his whole body shaking slightly, and Livia finally relents. 

“Alright that’s enough.”

Artemis takes his mouth off with a soft ‘pop’, licking his dry lips and panting. Calamus sniffs pathetically. 

“Th-thank you, Domina.”

“Yes, yes. You may both take off your blindfolds. Clean up the mess and yourselves. Keep your clothes off, though.”

“Yes, Domina,” they echo.

Artemis stands on shaky legs and takes his blindfold off before gathering his tunic and glancing at Calamus, who’s wiping at his tear-stained face and doing the same. 

They go to the showers in the equipment room together and Artemis attempts not to keep glancing at Calamus apologetically, but it’s difficult. He does feel badly, especially since they’re in ‘his’ house. Not that that really has anything to do with it, but he does feel somewhat responsible, anyway. 

But Calamus doesn’t look at him, keeping his eyes to himself as he lets down his long hair from his bun and washes it, which draws Artemis’ eyes as well. It is curious for a male slave to have such long hair. 

“I’m sorry,” he says finally as he rinses soap from his hair. Calamus seems to have not heard him for a moment before he looks over, eyebrows drawn and face confused and sad. 

“O-oh,” he says, with a smile that comes and goes. “It’s alright.” He turns back to the shower. “Thanks,” he says a moment later, looking at Artemis again. Artemis gives him a smile. “You ah—you suck a good cock,” he says with a chuckle. Artemis smiles, glad that Calamus isn’t completely without humour about the situation. 

“Thanks,” he says. “You um… have a nice cock.” 

Calamus laughs in amusement, squeezing his long hair. “Thanks.” 

Artemis warms, pleased that he could get the other boy to laugh. 

They wash quickly and dry off, Calamus drying his hair with a towel and pulling it up into a damp, messy bun. Artemis is glad that he doesn’t have to deal with long hair, though he does wonder what it would be like. He has an idea that he’d look even more like his Germanic ancestors if his auburn hair was long. He would look very wild indeed, especially if he were allowed to wear body paint and perhaps a few trinkets of jewellery. He wonders if his master has ever thought about that—but then he probably wouldn’t want that, anyway. It wouldn’t be fun for him to dress up like that for his master—poking fun at his possible heritage. He doesn’t _know_ of course that’s where he came from, but he can guess. 

He also wonders if the long hair was Calamus’ idea, or if he had it when he was bought and Livia or Quintus wanted him to keep it, or if they told him to grow it out. Being male and having long hair definitely isn’t viewed favourably by the gentry—really only male entertainers or prostitutes wear their hair long, if they chose to go against custom, anyway. It’s a feminizing style, and it is curious considering Calamus’ hair goes down nearly all the way down his back. Artemis has the sudden thought that maybe it’s a punishment. That wouldn’t be unheard of, although usually the punishment is shaving the hair _off_, which is exponentially worse for women but still humiliating for men. Artemis shivers at the thought of having that happen to him. 

He and Calamus hang the towels up before going back out, sans clothes as Livia ordered. 

In the triclīnium, the diners are chatting amongst themselves as Markus cleans plates, and in the culīna, Amos is clearing up the dishes and putting leftover food away. Artemis and Calamus help with the plates and clean up any spilled food in the triclīnium. As Artemis is reaching for a cup he can feel Julian’s eyes on him. 

“You put on a good show,” Julian says quietly over the chatter of the others, and Artemis pauses, warming slightly. Pleased, despite his discomfort with the “show,” at Julian’s praise. 

“Thank you, Dominus,” he says, and Julian purrs, grabbing his collar and pulling him down for a kiss. Artemis moans softly and puts a careful hand on Julian’s side to steady himself. He kisses back warmly, closing his eyes until Julian breaks the kiss, nipping at his lip as he goes. 

“Get back to work,” he says with a grin.

“Yes, D—”

Julian smacks his ass and Artemis jolts in surprise, colouring even more and swallowing hard as his on-display dick twitches with interest. Julian smirks, eyes on that same part of his anatomy. 

“Yes, Dominus,” Artemis finishes, and gets back to work. 

Markus is slightly more caring and considerate than usual, though he only gives Artemis a few questioning glances before Artemis assures him that he’s alright. It’s enough for the older man, who seems to relax a little at the reassurance. 

It’s Markus’ worry for him that settles Artemis’ discomfort with the evening. And he realizes as they finish up that he’s never really had someone there like that looking out for him. Not like Markus can do anything, really. But Artemis almost thinks that he might, if things got… out of hand. There’s some anxiety in the man’s eyes that says he would go so far as to step in, if anyone overstepped. What exactly that means to a slave is… debatable. But it’s the intent behind it that matters to Artemis. 

The cleanup doesn’t take too much longer, and then Artemis goes to check on his master. Julian is passed out on his bed with his tunic still on. A part of Artemis wants to put him to rights and cuddle into his arms, as if to reassure himself that Julian… what? Still wants him? After making him suck Calamus’ cock? 

Artemis swallows thickly, not wanting to get upset over something so stupid, and goes back to the cellae servorum. Master wouldn’t approve if Artemis woke him, probably? In the dorm, Artemis can see that Calamus is not there, and seems to have been taken to bed with Livia and Quintus, if the sounds are anything to go by. Artemis can _just _hear him getting fucked into the bed by Quintus. Poor guy. Hopefully they left his cock alone at least… 

Artemis is about to fall into his own bed when he notices Markus. The grey-haired slave is lying in his top bunk looking at the ceiling. Not sleeping. Not even trying to sleep. He glances over at Artemis and gives him a small smile. Artemis returns it and goes over. Pria is asleep a bunk over and Amos is in the one below her, dead unconscious if Artemis could guess, so he isn’t too worried about him waking up. 

“You okay, kid?” Markus asks quietly, propping himself up on an elbow. His eyes scan Artemis face as if looking for bruises. Artemis shivers slightly and nods, giving him a small smile back. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he says. He looks down and sighs, rubbing his face. “It wasn’t too bad.” He bites his tongue against saying anything disparaging about Livia, though he wants to. Criticizing the family is dangerous, no matter who you’re talking to. 

Markus hums, like he doesn’t quite believe him. He swallows. “Julian doesn't…”

“Normally act like that?” Artemis asks, quirking an eyebrow and smiling slightly. Markus huffs an embarrassed laugh. 

“Well… he’s usually not so cruel about it.” He looks away and Artemis sighs. 

“Yeah. I think Livia just… well.”

Markus half-smiles. “Yeah. She did. Bit of a bitch if you ask me.”

Artemis’ eyes snap to Markus’ and widen as he tries to hide a smirk. Markus laughs softly. 

“Yeah… she’s that.” Artemis rubs the back of his neck. 

Markus sighs, considering him. “You… want some company, kid?”

Artemis looks at him, suddenly a little fearful, and also remembering what he did with Ven not so long ago. “I… I don’t think I could…”

“Hey—” Markus reaches out and brushes Artemis’ cheek with the back of his fingers. “It’s okay, kid. I didn’t mean sex.” 

Taking a breath, Artemis sighs. It’s not that he wouldn’t be _up_ for intercourse… if the situation was right. He might actually enjoy it. But he _knows _that Julian would be enraged, if he ever found out. And he trusts Markus, but… he knows that Markus and Julian are close. And what if this is a trick? Artemis hates that he thinks that, but he really hasn’t been in this household long enough to know truly what Markus would do. And he doesn’t want to risk it, just in case. 

Maybe he could broach the subject carefully with Julian. Or ask Pria what she thinks, or bring his concerns up with Markus, without accepting something that will get him into trouble. 

He looks back up at Markus. Markus has a worn face, a tired, older face, but his eyes are still clear and intent on his. His physique still virile and strong. His hands, large yet soft. Artemis swallows. He does feel… a little out of sorts after the night. Craving company. He doesn’t think it could hurt…

“Okay,” he says, and Markus gives him a warm smile. 

“Good. Come on up,” he says, giving him a hand and shifting back. Artemis takes it and climbs up, scooting under the covers. Markus has underclothes on thankfully though Artemis doesn’t. He shivers and curls up, his head tucked close to Markus’ chest as Markus pulls the blankets over them both. 

“Do you have more blankets than I do?” Artemis asks after a moment as they get comfortable. Markus snorts, chuckling softly, and wraps strong arms around him. 

“Perhaps. But I’m an old man. I need them.”

Artemis laughs quietly, sensing the half-jest, and sighs. He gets one leg between Markus’ and scoots down. He closes his eyes and enjoys the heat, but in the safety of the darkness and wrapped up in another human being, he feels some emotion rise to the surface. As if he’s kept it hidden since his previous owner, and all throughout switching hands. And today has shifted something in him. Or perhaps he just needed someone to hold him. 

He’s crying before he realizes it, sniffing softly as he curls into Markus. Markus makes a small noise of distress when he realizes, but then sighs and holds Artemis close and strokes his hair. 

“It’ll be alright, kid,” he says gently. “Julian’s a good master… on the whole.” He rubs Artemis’ back and gives him a gentle kiss on his head. Artemis shudders slightly as tears flow. He whimpers softly and nuzzles against Markus’ chest, nodding. 

“Y-yeah,” he says. “I… I know.” He sniffs and swallows, calming after a few minutes of petting and soft words. That’s all he needed. “Thank you, Markus,” he says, and Markus hums, squeezing him tighter. 

“Of course, kid,” he says after a moment, holding the younger slave close in the darkness. “Whenever you need a hug you come to me, okay?”

Artemis huffs a laugh and nods into him. “Okay. I can do that.”

Markus’ smile is weak and falls from his face after a moment, out of view of Artemis. “Good. You do that.” He gives Artemis another kiss and looks away into the darkness, his eyes just a little haunted. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
_triclīnium_ \- dining room  
_culīna_ \- kitchen  
_pater_ \- father  
_dominus_ \- master  
_domina_ \- mistress  
_cellae servorum_ \- slave dorm rooms


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis gets into a little trouble after last night's events.

The next morning, Artemis wakes to the soft chime in the slaves’ dorm, rousing them from slumber for another day of work. He blinks at Markus’ sleepy, worn face as pale light comes in through the high, barred window. Markus yawns and smiles at him, pulling him a little closer. Artemis shivers and has the sudden urge to kiss him, but bites his lip instead. 

Artemis sighs and leans in, giving the older man a nuzzle, enjoying the warmth while he can. 

“Thank you for last night,” he says softly, and Markus looks at him for a moment, as if reading his mind, and then smiles sadly and squeezes him. 

“No worries, sweetheart. Gotta look out for each other, eh?”

“Yeah.” Artemis half-smiles, looking into Markus’ clear, grey-blue eyes. Markus looks back and his gaze is like a cool stream. Intent and sure, but not forceful or rough, like a river might be. Like he knows what Artemis wants but isn’t going to ask him, or tell him what it is. And he would be perfectly happy, even if Artemis never asked him. 

Artemis can hear the other slaves rising from bed and he sighs. Markus smiles. “We better get going,” he says gently, and Artemis nods reluctantly. 

“Yeah,” he says, pushing himself up before he can think any more about it. The room is cold as he drops to the floor, still naked, and goes to have a shower. 

In the shower room just off the dorm, Markus comes in to take a shower as well. Artemis focuses on not taking a peek at the other man, though he does sneak one in when he turns to talk to Rullus. He immediately turns back, face bright red, and turns his shower off, going to grab a towel and get dressed. He doesn’t see Markus looking after him as he goes. 

...

The main areas of the house, including the larārium, the shrine to household gods, are cleaned and swept by Artemis and Pria before the family wakes up, as Amos makes breakfast for the slaves and preps the family’s morning meal. Markus talks with Amos about the supplies on hand and helps with the meal prep. The slaves all eat porridge together in the slave mess room and then Pria goes to Cecilia and Artemis goes to Julian. Calamus, they have been informed, will take care of his master and mistress, so one of the household slaves wasn’t assigned to them. 

In the master bedroom, Julian is sitting up in bed with his glasses on, typing on his phone. It seems at some point last night, he undressed and got _under_ the sheets. Artemis wonders when that was, and if Julian was confused at himself for not doing it before he passed out. 

“Mane bonum, Dominus,” Artemis says, picking Julian’s clothes up off the tile floor and shaking them out. Julian hums and glances up at him before looking back at his phone. Artemis puts the garment in the laundry basket and goes to the wardrobe to get fresh clothes. As he puts his selections on the chair in the corner and is about to check the bathroom, Julian snaps his fingers by his side of the bed without looking up. Artemis looks over in fearful confusion for a moment, unsure what his master wants, before quickly going over. “Dominus,” he says, eyes and mind working quickly to assess what Julian might want, though he forces himself to keep his gaze respectfully on the floor. 

But Julian’s expression doesn’t change as he reaches over, under Artemis’ tunic and takes his cock in hand. Artemis jerks and gasps in surprise, nearly pulling away but stopping himself just in time. He swallows thickly as Julian lightly brushes a thumb over his length, and draws him a little closer. Artemis bites back a whimper at the touch on his dry cock and keeps his eyes down. Julian finally looks up at him and smiles coolly. 

“And where were _you_ last night?” he asks. 

Artemis swallows the fear making his throat thick. “I was… I was in the dorm, Dominus,” he says. _Though I didn’t want to be_, he thinks. Had he done something wrong? Yes, of course he had. That’s obvious. 

Julian hums. “I want you with me after… events,” he says, and after a moment to make sure he isn’t going to say anything else, Artemis nods quickly. 

“Yes, Dominus. I’m sorry, I—I wanted to but I wasn’t sure if you wanted to be—disturbed. I’ve been—” _beaten, for disturbing masters when they don’t want to be, _“well, I—I will next time.” He bites his lip before he can stumble over his words even more. He feels like he might cry, and he blinks to stop the tears. He can sense Julian looking at his face, and the moments stretch on for far too long before his master hums softly and pulls him gently over. Artemis makes a small noise and wobbles when his legs hit the bed and Julian chuckles lightly, not unkindly. 

“Hop up,” he says, and Artemis looks into his eyes desperately for one moment before nodding and climbing up on top of his master’s lap, kneeling on him. He whimpers softly as he sits down, hands carefully on his thighs. “Now,” Julian says when he’s settled, “look at me.” He tilts Artemis’ chin up gently just as Artemis looks up, and rubs his chin gently. His other hand still has a gentle hold on his cock. Julian looks at him kindly, taking in his confused, fearful eyes. “Thank you, my love, for that apology.” 

Artemis swallows, looking back into Julian’s eyes with hope and adoration in his own. The corners of his lips twitch just slightly. “Yes, Dominus.” 

Julian’s own lips twitch, as if holding back amusement at Artemis’ eagerness. He mustn’t tease. “It wasn’t your fault, you didn’t know,” he says, and Artemis has just enough time to breathe a sigh of relief before Julian switches direction entirely and hums. “Take this off, hm?” He motions with his chin to Artemis’ tunic, and without another thought Artemis quickly pulls it off, leaving himself naked. “Very good…” Julian wets his thumb on his tongue and proceeds to pinch and pull at Artemis’ nipples, making him whine and shift on Julian’s lap. 

Keeping eyes on him, Julian reaches into his side table drawer, getting the spider gag stashed there. He smiles at Artemis’ look of worry and hesitation. “Oh come now, it’s not that bad, hm?” he says, holding the gag up. Artemis swallows and reluctantly opens his mouth, knowing how odd it feels to wear this kind of gag. 

Julian fits it in under his teeth, and Artemis tries to swallow but has difficulty with his mouth open this much. He pants softly and tries not to let his tongue squirm about uncomfortably—but he doesn’t miss the look of lustful interest on Julian’s face when it does. He flushes in embarrassment. 

Tying the ends behind Artemis’ head, Julian strokes his cheeks, watching his fearful eyes and no doubt enjoying the unobstructed view of his mouth. “This is better, isn’t it, my pet?” he asks, and Artemis hesitates for a second before nodding, though of course he doesn’t think so at all. 

“Uh-huh,” he vocalizes, and Julian smirks. 

“What was that?” he asks, and Artemis makes a small noise of frustration, closing his eyes for a second. 

“Yeh, hhh.” He can't quite make the ‘s’ noise so it comes out as a breath instead. He’s gone red now in further embarrassment and Julian huffs a laugh, kissing his cheek. 

“Mmm, you are so pretty like this.” Reaching into his drawer again he takes out two butterfly nipple clamps connected by a chain. Artemis whines softly, the noise coming unrestricted from his throat. Julian smirks and holds him still with one hand while he attaches one. Artemis yelps at the sudden pain and then pants breathily onto Julian’s jaw as he struggles not to wriggle his body and throw it off. “Very good, so good for me, my love,” Julian says, and Artemis makes a small needy noise high in his throat. Julian attaches the next one and Artemis whines desperately, shaking his head a little. Julian smirks like the cat who got the canary, delighting in Artemis’ distress. 

Of course he would stop this immediately if Artemis were in _true_ distress, Artemis thinks, but this is tame. 

Artemis squirms and whines, his tongue twisting in his mouth, and Julian watches him, his dark pupils large with lust. 

He tugs a little on the clamps and Artemis groans. Julian pushes him back and just watches him for a minute, his hands going to the gag, over it to Artemis’ teeth and watching as saliva spills over onto his chest. Artemis whines quietly in indignation and Julian laughs gently, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “You are a perfect, beautiful little thing,” he says, and Artemis shivers at the praise. 

His cock has started to weep as well, and fat droplets escape onto the sheets. Julian hums and smooths a thumb over the tip, making Artemis gasp and jerk. Julian grins and swipes his thumb with the clear pre-ejaculate on it onto Artemis tongue. Artemis groans as he’s forced to taste his own release, and shudders when he can’t immediately get rid of it. 

Julian smirks. 

Next from the drawer he gets a length of rope, and carefully ties Artemis’ hands behind his back. Artemis shifts and his cock twitches in response to being restrained. 

After that, Julian gets a small dollop of lube and rubs it onto his palm before taking Artemis’ cock in hand and stroking it luxuriously. Artemis whines desperately, canting his hips to get more sensation. He tries to say ‘please’ or perhaps ‘dominus’, but of course both words are obscured by the gag and all that comes out is garbled nonsense. 

“Perfect…” Julian says, then slows his movements and looks into Artemis’ eyes. “Now I want you to fuck yourself on my hand, hm? Make yourself come, you can do it.” 

Artemis’ eyes widen and he whines softly but then nods and starts to move, rubbing himself against Julian’s large hand. Oh, it feels good. It feels _amazing_, and there’s something satisfying about getting himself off on his master’s command, about giving his pleasure to him like this. Even if he’s a little uncomfortable doing it, especially with the gag in. But he almost feels like he’s making up for yesterday, or maybe that’s being too egotistical. 

In any event, it’s not long before he’s spilling over his master’s hand with a cry, bucking up into him and sobbing pathetically. Julian chuckles and holds his side, rubbing him and pulling Artemis’ forehead to rest on his shoulder. Artemis moans gratefully and nuzzles into him, feeling a little badly for drooling all over him, but Julian keeps him there with a hand over his collar. 

“Good boy,” Julian says, teasing the head of his cock until Artemis whines and pulls away. Julian huffs a laugh and wipes his hand on the sheet. He then reaches around to undo the gag, carefully drawing it from Artemis mouth. 

Artemis swallows and sighs. “Thank you, Dominus,” he says, pressing a kiss to Julian's neck. Julian smiles, taking off the clamps too and rubbing his back, pulling him close. Artemis shifts to curl up beside and with a leg over him, his hands still bound behind him. He wonders if Julian’ll release him soon or intends to keep him like this. Julian just pets his hair and pulls out his phone again, typing with one hand. Artemis sighs and closes his eyes, enjoying the petting and being close to his master. Julian is warm and solid underneath him and he finds himself getting drowsy even this early in the morning. He spares a quick thought to his duties he should be doing—which would now be helping with the breakfast—but doesn’t linger on them. He wouldn’t dare ask to be excused from Julian’s presence, and doesn’t want to, anyway when he’s so comfortable…

Eventually, he wakes from a doze to Julian teasing his sore nipples again. He groans and moves away slightly and Julian chuckles, grabbing one and pinching hard, making Artemis cry out loudly and helplessly, bucking his used cock against Julian’s covered leg. “_Dominus_,” he whines softly, his wrists twisting in the rope. Julian smirks and runs a hand through Artemis’ wavy hair. 

“You react so prettily. I can hardly help myself.”

Artemis half-smiles weakly, taking a few deep breaths as he relaxes. 

“I do need to get up now,” Julian says. “I think I can hear Livia and Quintus already.”

Artemis listens and hears laughter and the sound of clinking dishes coming from the peristylium, the _shush shush_ of water from the fountain, a few birds chirping. He wonders if any of the hummingbird hawk moths are feeding on the lavender or catmint in the garden… he hopes they are—

Julian has pushed himself out of bed and Artemis rises to follow, though he can’t do much with his hands tied behind his back. Julian grins at the sight of him and comes over to take his head and give him a kiss. He turns him around and is about to undo the rope, but stops. “Oh! Wait…”

Artemis swallows nervously, watching him go to his dresser and open a box, taking something out. When he turns around, it seems to be the black silicone cock ring with three rings. Artemis shivers, but his dick also twitches a fraction at the idea. He actually does like this one, he thinks, as Julian gets a squirt of lube and takes his flaccid penis in hand. 

_Oh that’s_— Artemis squirms, sensitive to the touch, but nearly purrs as Julian fits him into the soft restraint. He likes this one moderately better than the others because it’s not cold and hard like metal, it’s more like a soft caress or a hand holding him firmly. It reminds him of Julian…

His master is careful yet firm as he adjusts the rings, and Artemis shivers when he’s completely sheathed. Next, Julian gets something else—a thick anal plug. Artemis shifts anxiously, though in truth he’s more comfortable with these devices anyway. Julian gets him to lie over the bed with his ass sticking out as he gets a little more lube from the small dispenser. He rubs the gel on the toy and then comes behind him. He hums and kneels down, pressing his finger to Artemis’ red fluttering hole and making Artemis whine softly and shift his hands in the restraints. Julian hums and then the toy is pressing against his entrance. Julian gives him a moment to ease into it before he pushes and it slides in.

Artemis grunts at the sudden feeling of fullness, the slight burn at his sphincter. But the feeling eases after a moment and he tenses against it, holding it in. Mmm. 

“Thank you, Dominus,” he says tiredly, and Julian huffs a laugh, already in the bathroom to wash his hands. 

“You’re welcome. Now stand up. I have…” he comes over and gets something else from the box, “something else for you…”

When Artemis turns around he can see that it’s a pair of delicate nipple clamps. Oh, gods… he has to wear those _today? _Well, at least they aren’t very big…

He leans against the bed, his bare chest perilously exposed and vulnerable. He pulls at the restraints and inhales nervously when Julian comes up to him. His master takes one nipple between his fingers to stiffen it and Artemis bites his lip. He’s already sore there and the touch hurts. 

“Don’t look upset,” Julian says as he conversely flicks Artemis’ nipple, and Artemis whimpers softly. “These ones are small enough you probably won’t even feel it…”

But Artemis _does_ feel it… though it really isn’t _that_ much worse than a small pinch… it’s certainly better than the butterfly nipple clamps. These ones are thin and only have a tiny drop weight attached to the end, so they should be nearly invisible under his tunic, hopefully… 

Julian attaches the other one and tugs on it a little for good measure. Artemis’ face twists and he makes a small noise—clearly to Julian’s carnal satisfaction. 

“Mmm, perfect,” he says, reaching around to grab Artemis’ ass as he leers at him. He strokes down Artemis’ side and brushes his cock possessively, teasing the head and making Artemis squirm and gasp. 

“Dominus…” he says softly, breathing picking up. Julian smirks and grabs his jaw, taking his mouth in a crushing, dominating kiss. Artemis moans into it, shuddering at the touch and yielding as Julian shoves his tongue in and takes his pleasure roughly. 

“You’re my good boy, aren’t you?” Julian says when he breaks the kiss and Artemis pants. 

“Y-yes, Dominus. I’m your g-good boy.” 

Julian smirks and gives him one last kiss before petting his glossy auburn hair and reaching around to undo the ropes. Artemis sighs and rubs circulation back into his wrists while Julian squeezes his neck. “You can get dressed now,” he says into his ear, making him shiver. 

“Yes, Dominus,” he says, and reaches a shaky hand to his tunic when Julian releases him. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
_mane bonum_ \- good morning  
_peristȳlium_ \- a peristyle, an open interior space (sometimes a garden) surrounded by columns


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family has breakfast, more or less together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly uneventful chapter, More on the character exploration side.

At the breakfast table in the shade of the colonnade in the peristȳlium, Artemis waits behind Julian with his hands folded. When needed, he pours drinks and fetches requested items from the culīna as Pria and Calamus serve food. The family, which comprises Julian, Cecilia, Livia, and Quintus, chat together about various things; Artemis can piece together that they mention the news a few times, and people they know at other times. Also at the table are Livia and Quintus’ two children, Lucas and Septima. Lucas is a young boy of nearly fifteen and Septima is a sweet girl of nine. Artemis is wholly more wary of Lucas, though the boy hasn’t done more than stare at him for short periods since the family arrived. In the seat next to Julian, Quintus has the newspaper out and reads interesting sections to the table. 

Artemis half pays attention, since he rarely gets the time to read or watch the news on television. Usually he just sees headlines on papers while running errands or on the occasional chance Master has the news on for a few minutes as he channel surfs. Julian mostly reads the news on his phone and computer, and Artemis doesn’t get the chance to look at that very often—it’s usually when Julian wants to show him something directly. 

There are old newspapers in the slave dorm that they peruse occasionally. Artemis doesn’t have a lot of time usually but he’ll see Markus reading them in his bunk before bed sometimes. The problem is that Julian doesn’t read newspapers very often so they don’t get them automatically. Julian has never said so but Artemis suspects that he doesn’t want to encourage news-reading amongst his slaves. He certainly doesn’t facilitate it. Artemis wonders what Julian might say if Artemis asked about it, but on the other hand he doesn’t want to give Julian an opportunity to explain in plain detail that he doesn’t want his slaves reading things like that—for obvious reasons. It might even make things worse and he could start actively prohibiting it. 

Julian is, overall, decent about allowing his slaves access to appropriate information. Science, math, medicine, biology, and art are pure forms of information he is usually happy to facilitate an interest in (usually because he could benefit from it eventually). But history, literature, law, philosophy, economics, etc can all be dangerous for slaves to be curious about. Which is partly why Artemis is so interested in all of them. He doesn’t care that much—and he probably wouldn’t break any of Julian’s rules regarding studying such topics—but sometimes when he has access to Julian’s bibliothēca or goes with him to public ones, he tries to attempt peeks at the books he might get in trouble reading otherwise. 

He stands at attention by the table as the family talks, smelling all the wonderful aromas coming from the table that he’s not allowed to sit at, and he dreams of being able to read everything he wants. Maybe even of having unrestricted access to the internet. He daydreams about what he could learn if only he was given fifteen minutes. Even five minutes. He doesn’t even know most of what’s out there, but he knows it’s a glorious place. He’s never had unrestricted access in his life. There are only a handful of sites that are accessible on the slave computer tabulas, and they’re hardly worth interest unless you love cooking or home economics. Though Artemis wonders if he could convince Julian to allow him into a gardening website. Or perhaps just check out a gardening book from the library. Surely that would be alright?

He’s so deep in thought that he doesn’t register it at first that Master has snapped his fingers down by his side. He scrambles to kneel by him, and without even looking at him or stopping the conversation he’s having with Cecilia, Julian roves his hand into Artemis’ curly hair. Artemis shivers as his master pets him idly, and he leans into him a little in a way he doesn’t think would be objectionable. Master likes it when he takes the incentive, and Artemis truly does enjoy his master’s warmth, and his gentle touches. 

Of course that could turn into a very public sexual display within an instant… so he takes what he can get. He sighs as he nuzzles against Master’s side, eyes slipping low as Julian rubs and squeezes his neck posessively. Artemis could positively fall asleep here if he were brave enough, but Master’s hand mostly keeps him alert. 

“He’s very pretty, this one,” Quintus says low as the ladies chat and the children are focused on their breakfast, and Artemis stiffens. He hasn’t known the Master’s sister and brother-in-law very long but he knows he doesn’t like them. Livia most of all but Quintus has a reptilian gaze about him that makes Artemis’ skin crawl. 

Master abruptly takes Artemis chin and holds it up to show off his face. Artemis swallows a whine and keeps his eyes demurely down as Quintus looks at him. “Yes, he is, isn’t he?” Julian says, his thumb stroking Artemis’ jaw. “He’s quite adept at keeping the garden flourishing, that’s for sure… aside from his many _other_ talents.” 

Quintus snorts softly and Artemis can practically _hear_ their smirks. Despite himself, his cock twitches where it’s laying directly on the cool stone floor. He curses it and keeps his face blank. 

“Can I touch him?” Quintus asks, his hand suddenly hovering over Artemis’ shoulder, and Artemis swallows. _Please no_, he begs, but of course Master says—

“_Be my guest_,” and then Quintus’ hand is slipping under his tunic and feeling his shoulder and neck, stroking his jaw. 

Artemis fights back the desire to make a noise of dismay—or bite Quintus’ hand off. He swallows thickly as the free Roman uses one hard thumb to turn his head even more towards him, and upwards until his throat is stretched out. Quintus’ fingers go to his face, stroking his cheek and pulling up his eyelids to look at his eyes. Artemis squeezes his eyes shut when he lets go and blinks, huffing softly in annoyance. He could have just _asked_. 

“Pretty eyes, too… so is he as good at sucking cock as Calamus says he is?” This is said quietly so the children and women who are chatting happily together don’t hear, but Artemis is seized by embarrassment at the thought that the boy could listen in on this conversation if he wanted. He drops his eyes, his cheeks flushing red. He knows Calamus is just on the other side of the table, too. He wonders if the other slave was being truthful or if he was just pushed into saying it. He’s glad at least that Calamus didn’t say he was _bad._

“Oh, he’s very good, aren’t you, Ari?” Julian says, drawing his head back with a hand on his chin. Artemis looks into his master’s eyes fearfully, wondering exactly what kind of answer Julian wants. 

“I aim to do the best that I can to please you, Dominus,” he says with forced calm, not wanting to agree and say that he _is_ good at it. Julian smiles, brushing a thumb over his lips. 

“Yes, you do, pet.”

Artemis presses a soft kiss to his master’s thumb, and then another when it isn’t pulled away—and when Julian slips it over his teeth Artemis takes it into his mouth and sucks it like a popsicle, lightly brushing it with his teeth as he laves it. He’s trying to redirect attention and also calm himself down. Julian hums and takes it out, wiping the saliva on Artemis’ cheek and then running a hand through his hair. Artemis sighs and leans against his master’s thigh again, and is rewarded by a hand gripping the back of his neck. He shivers, hoping Julian won’t let go. 

Thankfully, the conversation starts again and Quintus seems to have lost interest in him. Artemis sighs and closes his eyes, feeling his heart beating heavily in his chest. He wonders if it’s too much to hope that Quintus won’t want to sleep with him, or worse, by the end of their visit. 

Eventually Julian’s hand leaves his neck and Artemis looks up almost sleepily, having zoned out a little. But then Julian is holding out a piece of orange. Artemis’ eyes go wide at the treat and he glances up to Julian for a moment to make sure it’s for him. It is, so he takes it delicately from Julian’s hands with his teeth and into his mouth. He sighs at the sweet citrus fruit and quickly licks off Master’s fingers before he chews. Mmm. Next is a piece of bread dipped in oil, and on it goes for several more pieces until Artemis isn’t quite as hungry as before. 

As breakfast ends, Quintus, Livia, and Cecilia bid Julian a good day before going out to do some shopping and social calls while they’re this close to the city. Pria takes the children; they’re going out to the zoo or park or something, and Julian types on his phone for a while, leaning back in his chair as the slaves clean up. When he does rise to go do work in his study, he turns to Artemis, who’s risen as well. 

“Help with this and then go have some proper breakfast, hm?” he says, stroking Artemis’ freckled cheek. Artemis nods obediently. 

“Yes, Dominus,” he says. He’s a little put out that Julian doesn’t want him right now, even if he gets to eat a little more. He likes keeping him company in his study, most of the time. He has an idea that he’ll do his regular chores after breakfast, so he’ll be close anyway. The garden does need tending…

“Good boy,” Julian says, and leans in to give him a kiss as he reaches to his chest and tugs one of the nipple clamps under his tunic. Artemis keens into Julian’s mouth, shivering as his prick twitches in its bindings. He aches to touch Julian back. 

He kisses back warmly and Julian releases him far too soon, leaving Artemis to look after him with a sense of longing. Artemis swallows thickly and drops his eyes, turning around and heading to the culīna to help clean up.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
_peristȳlium_ \- an open interior space (sometimes a garden) surrounded by columns  
_culīna_ \- kitchen  
_bibliothēca_ \- library  
_tabula_ \- computer tablet


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis is given a fright by someone unexpected.

Artemis does end up in the peristȳlium, after he’s swept all of the main areas of the domus and done a bit of cleaning. He lingered in Master’s tablīnum but Julian seemed wrapped up in his work and barely even looked up at him as he dusted the bookshelves, marble busts, and potted plants.

He’s put on a wide-brimmed straw hat as he weeds, tossing the offending plants into a bucket and looking over the healthy ones. The garden is partly flowers and partly vegetables, with tomatoes, onions, chives, catmint, parsley, strawberries, basil, etc. 

Cleo the cat comes wandering out from the portico after a while and meows at him happily, blinking in the sunlight. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” he says softly, grinning at the sight of her. He takes off one dirty garden glove and holds out his hand, making kissy noises and snapping his fingers. She comes over to him and rubs her cheeks against his fingers, purring as she lets him pet her. He glances up after a second, remembering that Julian is in the tablīnum, and sees his master looking partly over them with a small, thoughtful smile on his face. Artemis can barely make it out because of how dark the study is, but he’s sure that’s a smile. He sighs slightly in relief, but gives Cleo one last pet before getting back to work, aware of Julian’s eyes on him. 

Cleo meows regardless and rubs up against him, making him laugh as he sprays soapy water on the plants. 

“Now, shh, you, go sunbathe or something,” he says, and she just meows at him again, purring. He chuckles and rubs her with his elbow before she trots down the path and sits down for a bath, washing her ear with a paw. He sighs and puts his glove back on, only wishing that he had the freedom a cat does. 

Cleo can run around and sunbathe and gets housed and fed regularly, all for the low cost of her affection—if she wants to give it, anyway. She could very well run away if she wanted. The doors are open enough. But she doesn’t. He wishes he could just run out the doors… but then what would he do? 

He supposes that at least here he has all the necessities of life, and if he were to suddenly be free, he’d have nothing, except his meager pecūlium, which might support him until he could find a job, something unskilled obviously because what skills does he have besides sex work and housekeeping? But he’d have to pay rent as well and he barely even knows how much that _is. _

Artemis sighs, feeling low at the wistful imaginings. That won’t ever happen, so he might as well forget about it. 

A while later the door opens and Pria and the two children, Lucas and Septima, come in. Septima babbles happily to Pria, holding her hand, and Lucas walks in seriously, taking off his small pallium. 

“Well how was it, you two?” Julian asks amiably, leaning back in his chair a little. 

“It was great, avunculus!” Septima says excitedly, coming up to him. “We saw lions and zebras and alligators…”

Pria stands back with her hands folded demurely in front of her, smiling slightly at the child’s enthusiasm. Lucas just watches looking a little put off by his sister. Julian meanwhile laughs and stands, picking Septima and holding her. “Yeah? That’s amazing,” he says. “Was that all of did you see… _bears_ too?” 

“Yes we saw bears too!” she giggles, grinning. “We saw hippopotamus and tigers and—”

“And a white tiger,” Lucas says, as he inspects something on his shoe. Julian laughs and goes over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“They have the most incredible creatures there, don’t they?”

“They sure do!” Septima says. 

In the peristȳlium, Artemis can’t help but listen in to the jubilant conversation with a touch of sadness. He’s never been to the zoo. He’s never been the minder of children at the right age to go before, and none of the adults he’s serviced had any desire to go. The only time he’s seen wild animals in real life is when he gets to go to the arena, and that doesn’t really count because they seem miles away, and sometimes he only gets a few minutes to actually look at them before he’s sent on some errand, or not allowed to watch at all. 

He keeps tending the garden as the children disperse, and enjoys the rare quiet of the domus on the warm afternoon. A few birds come to bathe themselves in the fountain and he has to shoo Cleo away before she can snatch one. He wipes the sweat from his brow and watches her chitter after it, turning to him and meowing mournfully. 

“Yeah, serves you right,” he admonishes her. “They don’t deserve to get eaten, hm?”

“Why are you talking to the cat?” comes the voice of a young boy behind him, and Artemis spins around, heart pounding when he sees Lucas looking up at him with faint disapproval and confusion in his eyes. 

“Oh um… well, she likes to be talked to and—”

“Address me properly, _slave_,” Lucas snaps, gaze hard, and Artemis closes his mouth abruptly, flushing hot in embarrassment—and fear. He’d overstepped because Lucas is a child and now he was going to pay for it. 

His eyes cut to the tablīnum, but his master isn’t there. He straightens and swallows, turning back to the young Roman, who’s still a whole head shorter than him. “Apologies, sir,” he corrects himself, keeping his eyes on the ground. 

He knows that as much as this boy is young and has no authority over him, he’s still a free person and a relation to his master. Artemis has to be careful and make sure to keep within his station, even if it seems ridiculous that he has to play the part of a good slave to a boy nearly ten years younger than him—this young boy could get him beaten. He takes his gloves off carefully and his hat. Lucas looks up at him with a sure, cocky gaze, mouth set and eyebrows drawn. Artemis has an idea how he got that attitude, and now he really does feel bad for Calamus, and any other slave the young boy happens to manage. 

“The cat is happier when I speak to her, sir, and a happy cat is one less likely to shirk her duties or run away.”

“I don’t see how it would change anything. She’s fed. What more does she need?”

Artemis hides a bitter smile. “Felines are social creatures. They need positive interaction or they become aloof and hostile. Cleo is as much a pet as she is a mouser, so it’s beneficial to be kind to her.” Plus he just likes talking to her, but he’s not about to say that to Lucas. 

Lucas narrows his eyes and looks around at the garden. “Well, I’m sure your time could be better spent working and not _playing_ with your master’s _pets_, regardless,” he says coldly, and Artemis’ eyes widen as he goes even more red with embarrassment, dismay, and confusion. He thinks with horror that this young boy will grow up to be a terrible master if he doesn’t allow his slaves even a few minutes distraction. 

“I…” He looks around again for anyone else to help but it seems as if the whole house is empty. Is he really going to stand here and be berated by a fourteen-year-old? Well, yes, he is, because that’s just the way things are. “Well, yes, it could—”

“What’s under your tunic?”

Artemis’ stomach drops and he swallows thickly, remembering the clamps, their solid weight pinching his nipples. He’d nearly forgotten about them. _Gods_, the child must have seen down his tunic when he was bent over tending to the plants. And—what’s he supposed to say? Tell a child that he’s wearing a sex toy? He’s pretty sure shielding young minds from explicit sexual talk takes precedence over not lying to free people. And, honestly, doesn’t the no lying rule only apply to his master, as long as he isn’t spreading blatantly untrue information? He doesn’t owe the whole truth to this little _whelp. _

“I… it’s…”

“_Let me see._”

“They’re… medical.” The word tumbles out of Artemis’ mouth before he can stop it, and he takes a step back, trying not to look like a deer in the headlights. He isn’t about to let this _child_ look down his shirt for the sake of curiosity. At least not when he’s wearing what he is. 

Lucas looks at him strangely, his fist clenching. He snorts. “Medical?” he asks, reaching for Artemis and grabbing the front of his tunic. “I don’t think they are. I don’t think they’re allowed.”

“I—”

“Don’t _lie_ to me, slave, or I’ll have you beaten—”

Artemis takes Lucas’ arm in a firm grip, barely thinking besides registering a horrible fear as he attempts to deflect the boy’s advances,  
—just as he sees Julian out of the corner of his eye. 

“_Lucas_!” Julian barks, his voice crackling with thunderous authority. “Release him.”

Lucas lets go a second after Artemis does, and steps back. Artemis shivers with sudden relief, before he glances to his master’s fierce eyes and feels something different entirely. He drops to his knees, head bent low, fear coursing through him. Immediately, he’s horrified at himself for touching the boy as he did. What was he _thinking?_

Lucas swivels around, terror on his face. “Avunculus, I—”

Julian approaches them swiftly, his hard eyes sweeping over Artemis posessively. His hand goes to the slave’s shoulder and then his chin, lifting it firmly with one hand to look at his face. Artemis keeps his eyes lowered but can’t help the tears that spring to them regardless as his shame is laid bare. He isn’t sure whether to apologize or beg for mercy. Julian exhales tightly, fire in his eyes, but strokes Artemis’ cheek with the backs of his fingers gently. Artemis’ throat hurts at the gesture, though he knows it isn’t necessarily comforting. He’s had masters caress him and then slap him with enough force to send him reeling a moment later without so much as blinking. Julian turns to fix his gaze on Lucas. 

“Lucas, just what do you think you were doing?” he asks, voice stern. He lays a large, firm hand over the back of Artemis’ neck under his chain collar. The slave shivers under his touch, taking comfort from the possessive hold, just glad he hasn’t been hit yet. Lucas steps back further, gaze flicking from Artemis to Julian as he quivers under the gaze of his uncle and the master of the house. 

“I was just… your slave lied to me. I don’t tolerate—”

Julian laughs once, and it’s not a pleasant sound. “It’s no concern of yours what another man’s property is doing,” he says coolly. 

Behind him, Artemis shivers at the word _property_. He peeks briefly up at Julian, conflicted about being defended by his master from a fourteen-year-old. He drops his eyes again, feeling ashamed of himself for reasons unclear to him. Is he angry at himself for attracting unwanted attention? He didn’t mean to cause trouble, and it’s not his fault Lucas started drilling him, or touching him. But he is a slave, and it doesn’t matter if it’s his _fault_ or not. Trouble found him and that’s never a good thing. 

Lucas looks at Artemis hatefully and then down. “I… he wasn’t doing his work. That’s—”

“Lucas, you touched him without permission. You were asking him inappropriate questions, and threatening to _beat_ him, _none_ of which is your place to do. Have your mater or pater taught you no manners?” 

Artemis swallows as the boy keeps trying to blame him for the encounter. If Lucas had been just a little older, Artemis probably wouldn’t have gotten out of this unscathed, though he knows he won’t today either. It’s dangerous to make enemies of free Romans when you’re a slave, even if they are children. Mean children grow up… and then make slaves’ lives a living hell when they learn how to harass them without getting in trouble for it. 

“I—they—Yes, avunculus. I’m sorry. I should have asked you first. I… I forgot myself.”

“_Yes_, you did,” Julian says firmly, and Artemis doesn’t miss the fact that Julian doesn’t deny that Lucas should have _asked_ first. 

The fact that he doesn’t mention it says a lot about how if Lucas _had_ asked, would Julian have allowed his curiosity? Artemis shivers at the thought. 

Julian hums. “Artemis was doing a job here and you interrupted him. I should beat _you_ for the disruption.”

Artemis only feels a smidgen of terrified amusement at that, and Lucas looks at Julian open-mouthed. 

“I—you—”

“Lucas, go run along to the homework I know you have. I’m going to speak to your parents about this and we’ll see what they say. In the meantime you are not to disturb any of my slaves. Is that absolutely clear?”

Lucas glares at Julian for a fraught second and then Artemis, who can’t help but flinch slightly, before he nods and seems to cool. 

“Yes, avunculus,” he says. “I’m sorry I caused trouble.”

“As you should be. Go on now.”

Lucas looks at Artemis one last time before leaving, muttering to himself as he goes. 

When he’s gone, Artemis swallows thickly and tightens his grip on the hat in his sweaty hands, feeling a sudden tightness in his belly as tears brim at his eyes. He ducks his head further and turns his face into Julian’s tunic, feeling pathetic. “I’m sorry, Dominus,” he says quietly, feeling sick when so faced with Julian’s anger or disappointment. “Please forgive me. I didn’t mean to escalate the situation.” 

Julian lets out a tense breath and squeezes Artemis’ neck. He turns toward him and tilts Artemis’ chin up with a hand to look at his wet face. He rubs his chin lightly and brushes away his tears. “I know you didn’t, pet,” he says softly. “Now get yourself cleaned up and go to my cubiculum.”

Artemis bites back a fearful whine and nods, eyes still on the ground. 

“Yes, Dominus.”

“Good boy.”

Julian sighs and leaves, going to his study. Artemis swallows thickly. He drops his eyes and starts gathering up his gardening things, his stomach already tying itself into knots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **translations:**  
_ tablīnum_ \- office or study of the paterfamilias, usually open to the atrium on one side and the garden on the other.  
_avunculus_ \- maternal uncle  
_mater_ \- mother  
_pater_ \- father  
_peristȳlium_ \- an open interior space (in this case a garden) surrounded by columns  
_pecūlium_ \- ‘pocket money’ which a slave may save up to purchase his freedom.  
_domus_ \- townhouse  
_cubiculum_ \- A small room, especially a bedroom


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some warnings for this chapter, which I've put in the endnotes. I've also added a few tags to the work that weren't there when I published the first chapter.

Artemis puts the gardening tools away in the storage room and washes his hands and face. He doesn’t think he has time for a shower, though he wishes he could take one for the selfish reason of washing the sins from his body—he only thinks this half-sarcastically. 

But he can’t, so he makes his way carefully to Master’s bedchamber, watching out for any sign of Lucas. Thankfully the boy seemed smart enough to follow Julian’s instructions. 

There’s nobody in the room so Artemis finds a free space by the wall and folds his hands behind him, wondering when Julian might arrive. In the next few minutes, or would it be hours instead…?

As he waits, Artemis goes over the situation again, wondering if he was in the wrong. He was mostly motivated by a desire not to embarrass Julian, as much as himself. Of course he was thinking about himself, too, but the main thing was making sure he did right by his master, who could punish him for doing the wrong thing. But also he wants Julian to be happy with him. He hates, now, that he isn’t. Artemis obviously did something wrong, though he doesn’t think he upset Julian personally, which is—well, better, anyway. 

And he’s just glad that Julian is fair, and won’t beat him half to death for some small mistake or misunderstanding, and then sell him to a mining operation or some cleaning company to scrub sewers or cesspits. 

He shivers at the thought, knowing how lucky he is to have a relatively easy life in this house. If humiliation, casual sexual service to his master and strangers, and the occasional punishment are all he has to worry about then he knows things are easy for him. That doesn’t mean they’re always easy to deal with personally, but he would much rather be here than back with a company, or a cruel, sadistic master…

Julian is a benevolent master, from what Artemis has seen and heard, and that in itself Artemis thanks the gods for. He might beat him over this. Artemis has a feeling he will. But he doesn’t think the beating will be cruel. He almost thinks he _wants_ to be punished. At least that way he would feel less guilty about the situation. He knows he let Julian down somehow, and he wants to make it up to him.

As if on cue, Julian walks in. Artemis swallows and keeps his eyes on the floor, trying not to shift. 

Julian presses a button beside the doorway and a frosted glass sliding door comes out of the wall, closing the room off from the rest of the house. Artemis has only seen the doorways blocked this way a few times and he knows now that they’re decently soundproof. He takes even breaths. 

Julian goes to his dresser. He carefully takes the silver cuffs on his wrists off and rubs the spot they had been. He sighs and comes back over, taking Artemis in. 

“Come closer,” he says, and Artemis steps up to him. Julian sighs again and looks away. “Lucas is… an arrogant, stubborn boy,” he says, after a moment, “and he needs a firm hand to get him on the right track… but I don’t think I can be that hand.”

Artemis takes in this information silently, trying not to look surprised that Julian is telling him at all. These are _family matters_ and he’s… just a slave. But he supposes… he’s been privy to far more than this before. Free Romans don’t consider slaves people, so why should telling them family secrets matter? Slaves are expected to be seen and not heard, obedient and loyal. They’re expected to keep secrets. 

“Regardless, though… he is still freeborn and you should have addressed him correctly from the beginning.”

Artemis winces, and realizes then that Julian was watching them from somewhere out of his view. Maybe he was getting something and then decided to watch them discreetly, or simply overheard. “Yes, Dominus,” he says. And now he knows what the problem is; he made a mistake and let his guard down. Just because Lucas is young doesn’t mean that he’s safe for Artemis to relax around. He knows he should have known better. He’s just, not used to children. He hasn’t been around them much since he was young himself. 

“But… you did act in my interests and I appreciate that.” Julian sighs. “And I’m not… upset at you for trying to defend yourself. I’ve said before that I don’t want you groped by random strangers… or just rude ones.” He half-smiles and Artemis summons a weak smile himself, bitter that he has to be so careful about who to let intimately touch him, instead of having a blanket reaction for everyone. There’s class to consider, and whether his master’s given permission, and his own safety… 

“Yes, Dominus,” he says after a moment, trying to blink back the wetness at his eyes. Julian sighs, leaning in closer. 

“Another thing is just… you need to be more careful who you let your guard down around,” he says gently, and Artemis sniffs and looks at him, knowing he’s right. Julian looks back at him steadily. “I don’t have a problem with you being sweet with the pets. I think it’s cute.” 

Artemis flushes in surprise and sudden pleasure. Julian smiles lightly. 

“But others might have different ideas… about what you should be doing with your time,” he says, and Artemis nods after a moment, understanding the wisdom in his master’s words, and appreciating deeply that he’s explaining it to him gently, instead of just beating him without explaining anything. He feels like he should know what Julian’s saying already, but he just wasn’t thinking. He’s been lulled into a false sense of security here, perhaps. 

“Yes, Dominus…”

“I just don’t want you getting hurt,” Julian says, his gaze even more intent than before as he places a hand on Artemis’ arm, and Artemis feels a noise of surprise and need at the back of his throat. He shivers and shifts forward slightly, meeting Julian’s gaze with just a hint of apprehension. He does see the faint pain there, but he also sees caring too, for whatever that’s worth. 

“Yes, Dominus. Thank you,” he says finally, and is a little surprised with himself, because he _is_ thankful, but he’s only thankful because this is a society where the more powerful group have subjugated a less powerful group—intentionally. Julian could release him, well, when he’s at the required age, if he wanted—without Artemis handing over his pecūlium in return—but he’s not going to, most likely. Julian bought him with the intent to use him as a pleasure slave, and his only concern here is for his _property_ being misused. 

Still, though, Artemis is ashamed to realize that he doesn’t care if that’s Julian’s motivation. Well, what choice does he have? He can take comfort in his master’s words or be embittered by them. And the latter would surely destroy him, eventually. 

So he pushes the cynicism to the back of his mind and focuses instead on Julian’s warm hand on his arm, and the desire he feels rising in his throat to kiss his master in appreciation and gratefulness. 

Thankfully, Julian seems satisfied by what he sees in Artemis eyes, and he nods. “Good boy,” he says, and Artemis feels himself relax just slightly at the praise, but then Julian leans in again. “But of course this still means I have to punish you,” he says quietly, and Artemis bites his lip, not able to completely squash the whimper that slips from his throat. 

“Y-yes, Dominus,” he says. He knows he deserves it. Or at least… would feel better, having been punished. Because that means that Julian’s forgiven him. Or, he feels like that’s what it means… And at least now he feels like he knows what he did wrong and almost agrees with Julian that this is a lesson he needs to learn. Maybe it _will _help him remember to do better in the future if he’s punished. 

Julian considers him for a moment, then reaches out, brushing his cheek gently. 

“Tunic off, pet.”

Artemis swallows and nods, stripping bare and placing his folded clothes in a pile on the floor. 

“Good boy.”

He shivers, and keeps his eyes down. Julian sighs and reaches out, taking Artemis’ face in his hand, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. He moves his hand back to cup Artemis’ neck under his collar, his other hand smoothing over his hip and up his chest. His fingers brush the clamps still attached to his nipples; Artemis gasps, having tried to ignore them since they were put on. They’ve been on for _hours_ now and he knows taking them off will be pure agony. 

“D-dominus, ple—”

Without waiting, Julian unclips them simultaneously, and Artemis _wails_, his nails digging into his palms as he whines and pain radiates from his chest and down to his toes. He sniffs, blinking back tears at his eyes and trying to breathe normally. He hears a clicking of metal on the bed and then Julian’s taken his shoulders and is rubbing them gently. Artemis swallows and straightens. Julian hums and lifts Artemis’ chin with a hand, cupping it, and Artemis breathes evenly, keeping his eyes down. Julian brushes his cheek and with his other hand, rubs his thumb over one of Artemis’ sore nipples. 

“Ahh—_ahh_,” Artemis cuts himself off and bites his lip, groaning and just barely stopping himself from pushing Julian away at the throbbing pain in his chest. 

Julian smirks lightly and caresses Artemis’ cheek warmly, fingers going to his neck. “You’re alright,” he says, leaning in to kiss him as he rubs his hand over the other one, heedless as to how sore it might be—or because of it. Artemis moans into the kiss, tears escaping his eyes as he shivers and his toes curl. 

“Dominus, _please_,” he says weakly as Julian breaks the kiss. He wipes away a tear and exhales evenly. Julian only hums and kisses him again, this time his kisses straying to Artemis’ cheek and eyes, on his jaw and to his neck.

“Mmm… it’s over now… and you sound so lovely when you’re in pain,” Julian says, like it’s completely normal to admit something like that. 

Artemis makes a small noise and shivers as he settles slightly at the kisses, though his cock twitches just the same in the cool air at Julian’s words. _Fuck_, he shouldn’t like that, should he?That’s… a terrible thing to say to someone. Even a slave. But Julian isn’t cruel… not really. 

Regardless, Artemis shivers and basks in the attention, hands going lightly to Julian’s waist. Julian kisses him for a little while, but then leans back and turns him around so he’s facing the wall. Artemis sighs tensely, listening to Julian go to the basket in his dresser and take something out. When he comes back, he adjusts Artemis’ arms so they’re crossed over each other with each hand holding an elbow, and then wraps a cuff around them. Julian buckles it securely, trapping his arms together, and Artemis swallows nervously as Julian checks it. He follows when Julian draws him to the bed. Oh, gods, he’s not looking forward to this. 

Julian sits down on the bed and puts a pillow on his lap. Artemis follows after, knowing what to do as he gets onto the bed. But because he doesn’t have use of his hands, Julian helps him adjust so he’s laying over the pillow with his head and knees on the bed, his ass in the air. His bound cock and balls rub against the pillow and he bites his lip against the urge to rut, even as nervous as he is right now. 

“No squirming,” Julian says, and Artemis nods, though he isn’t sure how well he’ll be able to follow that order. 

Julian hums, one large hand on his lower back and the other on his ass. His hands are warm, and firm, and somehow comforting. Artemis tries to relax. 

The seconds tick by, and Julian strokes him gently. “Are you ready?” he asks, and Artemis nods, because what else can he do? 

“Y-yes,” he says, shifting nervously. 

“Good boy. I’m going to give you fifteen. I want you to count them. 

“Yes, Dominus,” Artemis says. 

“Good boy.”

With a shiver, Artemis holds onto the praise. There’s nothing, and then—_SLAP._

Artemis whines, his bottom stinging and warm from Julian’s hand. He sniffs. “O-one…”

Another slap, and the stinging heat radiates. “T-two…”

They continue for eleven more quickly in a row, barely giving Artemis room to breathe or speak, but by the end he’s sobbing and squirming on the bed, sniffing. 

“D-dominus…” He whines softly and Julian just holds him more firmly. 

“Say it.”

“Thirteen…” He shivers, legs lifting slightly. He wants to press a wet towel to his skin; it _burns_. 

Another slap, and he howls, feeling miserable and sorry for himself. He has a feeling Lucas isn’t going to get spanked for nearly assaulting him. Probably won’t even get told off. Those wretched parents of his surely won’t do anything…

“F-fourteen…” He sniffs, shifting anxiously. 

“_Hold still._”

Artemis stills whines softly, hating the hardness of Julian’s voice. “S-sorry, Dominus,” he says quietly.

Julian hums. “One more.” This he gives, and Artemis jolts, crying silently onto the bed.

“Fifteen…” he says. His arms are sore and his ass burns, and by extension his back and legs even though Julian didn’t touch those. But he can relax now, he thinks with relief as he sinks down, panting tiredly. 

“There. Good boy. All is forgiven and your lesson is finished,” Julian says, his hand going to Artemis’ shoulders and neck, stroking softly. He leans in and kisses his damp hair. Artemis shivers. 

“Thank you, Dominus,” he says quietly. 

Julian squeezes his neck and then unbuckles the arm cuff. Artemis groans as it’s taken off, bringing his arms in front of him as stretching them slightly. Julian shifts over then, leaving Artemis on the pillow. Artemis whimpers as his sore skin brushes the fabric and he starts to get up. 

“_Stay_,” Julian says, and Artemis flinches. But he’s also relieved he doesn’t have to move. 

“Yes, Dominus,” he says quietly. He wonders if Julian’ll just leave him here for a while to ruminate on his mistakes. 

But he hears him in the bathroom, and then his master is sitting on the bed again. 

“Shift over,” he says, and Artemis obeys, curling up a little on his side and off the pillow. Artemis wonders what Julian’s about to do. There can’t be more… he said there wouldn’t be. 

“I’m just putting some salve on you so keep still.”

Oh. 

“Yes, Dominus.”

Julian applies the cool jelly to Artemis’ cheeks, being careful when the slave inhales sharply and shifts. Artemis bites his lip and grips the sheets against the feel of it. But the sensation is wonderfully cooling, and soon he relaxes into the bed. 

“There,” Julian says a few minutes later, wiping his hand on a towel and popping the lid back on the bottle, putting it aside. 

“Thank you, Dominus,” he says, relief in his words. 

Julian hums, his hand going to Artemis’ bare shoulders, rubbing gently. 

“Don’t move for a few minutes until it dries, then I want you to rest for an hour or two—here, or in the dorm room—and do light work the remainder of the day. I’ll let Markus know. Is that understood?”

Artemis could weep with relief. In fact, he might be. “Y-yes, Dominus,” he says wearily. A small smile tugs at Julian’s lips and he leans in to kiss Artemis’ head, holding it. 

“Good boy,” he says, kissing his shoulder next and then biting it gently but firmly enough several times to leave a mark. 

Crying out softly, Artemis tenses but doesn’t move away. He likes it… when Julian marks him. 

Julian hums and kisses him again, hand rubbing his back. 

“Stay inside today, in the slave quarters or kitchens. I don’t want you bumping into Lucas.” 

Artemis looks up at him, sensing the weight in his words. He can see the worry there, and anger. Julian’s brows are knit as he looks at the wall, seeing things not there. 

“No, Dominus. I will.”

Looking back at him, Julian rubs Artemis’ neck under his collar, making the slave shiver. “I don’t want another scuffle between you two. I’m going to… have a talk with his parents.” He sighs, and Artemis wishes to reach out to him. Comfort him in some way even though Artemis himself is the most vulnerable one in this situation, and caused everything in the first place. 

“I don’t want… to be trouble, Dominus,” he says after a moment, and Julian gives him a small smile. 

“I know you don’t, dove.” His fingers drift to Artemis’ damp auburn curls, running through them, getting out some of the knots. Artemis shivers and keeps his eyes down, feeling very much like his master’s pet. 

Julian continues for a few moments but then his hand strays down Artemis’ body to his bound red cock between his legs, brushing the tip. Artemis shifts and whines softly, the touch unpleasant. Julian gets some lube from the side table and then strokes him several times, drawing light, frustrated sobs from Artemis. He knows his master likes to tease him until it’s uncomfortable, and tries not to get upset, considering he was _just _punished. 

In any event, Julian stops what he’s doing with a small smirk on his face. He wipes his fingers and smiles, giving Artemis a firm kiss on the mouth. Artemis kisses back helplessly, with confusion but no small amount of pleasure nonetheless. Julian squeezes his shoulder and then stands up. 

“Under the covers,” he says, apparently taking the choice away from Artemis on whether he can rest here or in the dorm. Artemis nods and stands on shaky legs. Julian reaches out and steadies him, his breath warm on his skin. “Careful…”

Artemis has to hold back tears suddenly, as he sniffs and nods. Julian pulls back the covers on the ornate bed and Artemis crawls under them, curling up and feeling very much like a child as Julian drapes the thick, luxurious blankets over him up to his chin. Artemis winces as his raw skin stings even against the silky sheets, but the fabric is cool and within minutes cocoons him in comfort and warmth. 

“Th-thank you, Dominus,” he says, feeling no small amount of embarrassment and confusion at the treatment. But Julian hums, sitting down on the edge and leaning down to give Artemis a kiss on his cheek. 

“You’re welcome.”

He brushes Artemis’ hair and watches him for a minute before sighing and leaving, his sandals echoing on the polished tile. The glass door slips shut again behind him, blocking out the sounds of the household from the ātrium and inner courtyard. Artemis watches him go, then succumbs to nervous exhaustion, safe with the knowledge that he can stay in master’s big, comfortable bed for at least a few hours. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: There is a punishment, which is a spanking using a hand. This isn't consensual, or even truly justified. Julian does have a sadistic streak, which he shows a little more of in this chapter. Artemis is also an unreliable narrator for this story, and seeks to forgive Julian and accept him, because he thinks that's what he should do. He also aims a fair bit of mental abuse at himself, in an attempt to justify what's happening to him, which shouldn't be taken as a healthy form of coping. In the end, this is a story that deals with slavery, and characters who have warped ideas of morality and justice, and their experiences and thoughts shouldn't be taken as healthy or right, in any way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis and Julian talk about what happened, and make peace.

When Artemis wakes and sets bleary eyes on the glistening interior of Master’s bedroom, he jolts up. Unfortunately this movement chafes his sore bottom and he whimpers pathetically, shifting to take the pressure off as he sighs and wipes his face, looking at the bedside clock. The time in Roman numerals blinks out at him from the silver digital display. Four twenty-eight. Okay. He didn’t sleep later than he should. He doesn’t think Master would beat him _again_ for accidentally taking advantage of his generosity, but it’s never safe to assume otherwise. 

Artemis sinks down, loathe to move from the warm bundle of covers he’s made for himself. But he can’t risk falling asleep again, and having Master walking in on him just lounging here. That would be awful. But… he can’t help but take a few minutes to wake up anyway, drinking in the pleasant, sweet scent from the flowers on the end table and the cleanness of the room. The granite floors with intricate designs glisten in the low light, the maroon-painted wall, and the fresco of trees and a garden on the other wall. 

He’s always liked the frescoes here. They’re so green, making every room feel like an oasis away from the bustle of the domus. Or… it might feel that way if he weren’t a slave. Allowed to wander and act as he wished instead of being bound by his regular schedule filled with menial labour and the ever-present duty of attending to his master…

Sighing, he sits up, reluctantly pushing the covers aside. He stretches and gets out of the carved mahogany bed, his bare feet silent on the cool, polished tile. He grabs his tunic and pulls it over his head, tying the belt secure before quickly making the bed. He tidies it neatly and straightens some things before going to the door and down the hall to peer into the ātrium and peristȳlium. 

He doesn’t see Lucas anywhere thankfully, so makes his way to the slave quarters. 

The rest of the evening is spent helping Amos and Pria in the culīna, making cēna for the family. He can tell that both of them have heard what happened, but kindly, neither mention it. The only person who does is Markus, who comes in and whispers, “You alright?” in his ear, too low for anyone else to hear over the chopping and pots boiling. 

Artemis nods. “Yeah I’m fine,” he says, and Markus gives him a sympathetic half-smile in return and squeezes his shoulder before going to talk to Amos. Pria glances up at him over a dish of potatoes she’s seasoning and gives him a small smile too before going back to her work. 

During cēna, he stays in the culīna, helping get everything ready to be brought out at the right time, and then later he has the task of cleaning most of the dishes. They have a dishwasher but it can only hold so much at a time and the rest has to be hand-washed in their big industrial sink. It’s not bad work. It’s actually kind of calming. He doesn’t like interacting with guests anyway, especially _these_ ones, and cleaning has never bothered him. 

A while later, after the noise from the triclīnium has faded away and Artemis is just starting on the dessert dishes with Pria, he hears sure footsteps coming into the kitchen behind him. He straightens, knowing exactly who it is, and a moment later there are strong arms slipping around his waist. He blushes warmly and pauses his work, as Julian holds him flush to his chest and rests his chin on his shoulder. 

“Dominus,” he says quietly, glancing back at his master with low eyes. Julian’s breath smells like just a tinge of alcohol, and the sweet strawberry sugar the dessert cake was dusted with. Julian hums and kisses Artemis’ neck under his curls and above his collar, nibbling at his ear. Artemis bites his lip and squirms just slightly, but that only prompts Julian to hold tighter—and now Artemis can feel his interest press up against his ass, which in turn makes his _own_ bound cock stir. 

He’s aware of Pria still in the room, but he knows she wouldn’t stare—probably. And he can no more avoid the situation than she can, so it’s pointless to be embarrassed about it. As a slave, you get used to being fondled and used in view of others. Well, perhaps _get used to_ is the wrong phrase. You become docile to such attention, for you know what would happen if you weren’t. 

“Clean up. Come to bed with me.”

Artemis shivers and nods. “Yes, Dominus.” He feels badly for Pria, but they were almost finished anyway. He strips his gloves off onto the sink and Julian steers him out of the kitchen. 

In the bedroom, Julian strips Artemis himself, inspecting him and running possessive hands over his skin. He gets him to bend over the bed with a hand on his back, Artemis’ ass in the air and his legs apart. Artemis whines softly, toes curling on the tile as he’s exposed. 

“Shhh, it’s alright,” Julian says, running a soothing hand over his back, and Artemis tries to settle. Tries to trust that Julian won’t hurt him more. Why would he, now?

Julian’s cool hands brush over Artemis’ sore ass, and gentle when Artemis flinches. The distress he’d felt getting the beating comes back to him and he takes a shuddery breath. He clenches, embarrassed, and lets himself breathe deeply, his arm on the bed partially covering his face. Julian tisks, stroking his back and urging him up, holding him close in his arms for a moment and stroking his hair. Artemis leans into Julian, head on his shoulder. He closes his eyes as Julian strokes him, and he calms, wondering if this is making up for the past few days. When he lets himself think about everything, it’s so much, and all he wants is to be held and told that it’s alright. 

“Time for a bath, I think,” Julian says eventually, and Artemis glances up at him, starting to pull away to draw it, but Julian doesn’t release him. “No, no, it’s alright,” he says, and takes him into the luxurious bathroom. He closes the frosted glass door and turns the water going into the large stone bathtub himself as Artemis watches a little nervously, wanting to help. 

Julian strips out of his own clothes and tugs Artemis forward, nudging him to get into the tub. 

Artemis is aware that Julian isn’t asking anything of him, which is a rare occurrence. He feels more like a pet than a slave, but he isn’t complaining. Pets get treated better than slaves, anyway. 

He steps gingerly into the tub that’s filling with heavenly, steaming, lavender-scented water. The temperature is warm but not hot, and he sinks down carefully. His sore arse hurts for a minute but he leans his weight on his hip and it doesn’t bother him as much. 

Julian follows after; his big, broad, tanned body taking up much more space than Artemis’ small, pale form. He hums and draws Artemis against his chest as he leans back, bracketing the slave between his long legs. Artemis quickly adjusts to the position, being forced to rest his head on Julian’s shoulder. He shivers at the press of Julian’s soft cock against his hip, but reluctantly uncurls, even knowing it leaves him exposed for Julian to see. He’s still wearing the silicone cock ring, but it’s safe to wear in water. His own member thickens a little and bobs as the water rises. He tries to ignore it and instead get comfortable against his master’s naked body. It’s a little awkward, but he manages it, and feels better as the bath fills. 

When the waterline is high, Julian turns the handle on the side of the tub to stop the water, and grabs a bucket from the side. Artemis sits up dutifully, feeling again like a pet - a dog, perhaps - this time about to be bathed. But Julian is careful with him, making sure the water doesn’t get in his eyes as he pours it, or the shampoo as he lathers up his wavy hair. 

When they shower or bathe together, Artemis always pays attention to the feel of Julian’s hands on him. It… hits him sometimes how intimate he is with the _master of the house_. None of the other slaves are this close with him. Markus is sometimes, Pria occasionally, but none on as regular a basis as he is. But here he is, naked in the bath with an equally naked Julian, the master’s large, skilled hands in his hair. Julian knows how to wash hair, that’s for sure. Artemis supposes it’s an odd skill for a man of his status, at least other people’s hair. But he’s very thorough, his fingers digging into his scalp to work in the cleaning agent. Artemis thinks surely he’s had masseuse training or something. 

It’s… nice, being so close to Julian, and having him, the master, bathe _him_, the slave. It’s queer in a roles-inverted kind of way, like what happens during Saturnalia… but he figures that Julian likes taking care of him, or he wouldn’t do it. Julian could easily have Artemis draw him a bath, wash his hair while he kneels on the tile outside the tub and Julian relaxes inside. But instead Artemis gets to be in the big tub too—an impossible luxury—and have master wash _him. _It is, of course, still stressful, since he constantly has to make sure he’s acting appropriately submissive and making sure to help if anything needs doing. He can’t relax completely, but he does let his guard down a little. Especially when Julian’s so gentle with him. 

When Artemis is clean, Julian turns around and lets the slave do the same to him. It’s these times that Artemis gets even more anxious, but somehow he manages to wash Julian’s hair without anything going wrong, and afterwards they settle back down into the tub to enjoy the hot water. 

Julian pulls Artemis close to him between his legs, and they’re left in the quiet, besides the drip from the tap and the fizzing and popping of tiny bubbles in the hot bathwater. Artemis feels himself relax in the enveloping heat, his muscles loosening as Julian rubs a thumb over his freckled shoulder absently. 

“I’m sorry about today,” Julian says almost thoughtfully, and Artemis looks up at him, surprised. Julian doesn’t have to apologize for anything, _ever_. And he already kind of apologized earlier, which in itself meant a lot. 

“…_Thank you_, Dominus,” he says emphatically, pushing his gratefulness, and Julian gives him a squeeze. 

“It’s partly my fault,” Julian continues. “I’m responsible for your wellbeing, especially inside my own house, and…” He hisses low and squeezes Artemis tighter, pressing his lips to the slave’s neck, nipping at his skin, biting until Artemis yelps softly and whines, tense in Julian’s strong hold. Julian hums, pressing kisses to the mark, breathing in Artemis’ damp smell, nose in his curly hair. “I didn’t think he would touch you like that,” he says low, against Artemis’ skin, “I should have been more careful with him.” He exhales through his nose tensely and Artemis’ heart beats hard against his ribs.

He hadn’t known that this had angered Julian so much. People have… _touched _him before. Guests have touched him, Master’s colleagues and friends. Other slaves have touched him. Markus touches him. Ven… not like Artemis is going to mention that, ever. 

But none in such a hostile way, he supposes, none by a young boy who didn't have a strong enough concept of propriety to know not to touch another’s slave in the way he did. Artemis can see, perhaps, how that would anger Julian. He remembers _feeling_ threatened. Panicked. Confused at the boy’s actions. 

He shivers, curling into himself a little. 

“May I speak, Dominus?” he asks quietly after a moment, and Julian leans back to look at him. 

“You may,” he says, rubbing his hand over Artemis’ arm and shoulder. 

“Thank you, Dominus. I… I didn’t want him to do it and I felt you wouldn’t either… but I didn’t know what to do and I…” His mind flashes to him grabbing Lucas’ hand and he can’t help but feel a trickle of dread at the memory. He just isn’t used to being around children in a domestic setting. Isn’t used to them acting differently than adults do. But at the same time, he still treated Lucas as a harmless child, which was his mistake. 

Julian hums and squeezes him. “In the circumstances, what you did was… fine. I’m just glad I saw you and not Quintus or Livia.”

Artemis hadn’t even thought of that, and he has an immediate visceral image of Quintus giving him a slap or a kick for touching his son, no matter what _Lucas_ had done to make him defend himself. Livia, he imagines, might have screamed to have him whipped, no matter how pretty she thought he was or how much she liked his cock-sucking abilities. 

“But… yes. I want you to discourage any kind of inappropriate behavior as well as you can depending on the circumstances… obviously try to remove yourself from the situation before you need to defend yourself. Technically, you aren’t allowed to hurt a free Roman, but, if you need to, I would prefer you be safe instead of… well. And of course you are to let me know right away if that ever happens again” 

“Yes, Dominus,” Artemis says, a shiver running down as he tries to untangle what Julian just said. The meaning behind it. 

It makes him stressed just thinking about. He doesn’t want to have to deal with people who might do him harm. If Julian doesn’t want him hurt then why not just keep him… well, where is he going to keep him? Locked up in his bedroom all day? Kept in the slave quarters, never to leave the domus? That sounds positively awful. He doesn’t want to be locked up for the rest of his servitude. So, he thinks, he needs to learn all of this and internalize it, before he needs it again. Which he hopefully won’t, if he’s smart. 

“Good boy,” Julian says softly, kissing his hair again and relaxing back, his fingers tracing patterns on Artemis’ arm. He hums a light tune and squeezes him around the middle, bringing him more securely onto his lap. Artemis shivers, feeling Julian harden underneath him. Julian kisses his neck, his hands rubbing Artemis’ side. Artemis’s breath hitches and he colours as his cock fills a little more in the constraining ring. Julian smiles salaciously against his skin and his teeth scrape there as his fingers shift up to rub and pinch at Artemis’ nipples. Artemis whines and stiffens at the touch, his head dropping back as he forces himself not to dig painful nails into his master’s arms, and instead just grip his hips for balance. 

“Dominus…” he breathes, and Julian just pinches harder until Artemis cries out, jerking under his arms. Julian holds him securely and bites his neck again _hard. _Artemis whimpers and keens, taught from the strain of staying still. Tears gather at his eyes as his cock grows thick. 

“Oh you like this, do you?” Julian whispers in Artemis’ ear, canine teeth showing within a delighted grin. Artemis whimpers lightly and can’t help but nod, biting his lip. 

Julian hums and teases his other nipple, too, before reaching down to Artemis’ vulnerable groin. Artemis watches with drawn eyebrows, trying not to bite his lip too hard. He makes a small noise and shifts before Julian’s nails dig into his side and still him. Julian nibbles on Artemis’ neck as he continues, reaching for the silicone ring and easing it off, to Artemis’ surprise. And it _hurts_ coming off his thick cock. He whines and shifts but Julian tugs it off easily in the water, and Artemis is left gasping. 

Chuckling, Julian hums and proceeds to stroke Artemis’ cock with his hand, the ring left to float in the water. He rubs and explores his soft balls, and Artemis cries out at the stimulation. 

“_Dominus_,” he whines, bucking into the touch. “Please… yes…”

Julian suddenly bites on his ear. “No talking,” he growls harshly, and Artemis closes his mouth, struggling not to say anything else. “And no coming. You will not come until I say. Understand?”

Artemis nearly whines in protest but nods. He isn’t sure exactly how he’s going to obey that order, but he’ll try anyway. 

Julian hums and kisses his ear in apology, but continues massaging his small cock and balls. “It was frustrating, I imagine, having yourself all bound up in that thing all day, hm?”

Artemis debates for a second before humming, mouth closed. “Mm-hmm.”

“And it can’t be fun not being allowed to touch yourself ever. It’s a bit cruel to ask that of you… but I can’t help myself. Mm.” He rubs his hand over the head of Artemis’ cock and Artemis gasps, jerking up into his hand. 

He whines pathetically, wishing he could ask for more. His fingers twitch with the need to grab his own cock and jerk himself off. But of course he’s not allowed to touch himself… not really. 

Julian swirls around the head of his cock again, then under it, and over the length, while Artemis sobs. 

“_Please_—”

Julian’s hand abruptly moves off his cock. 

“No, no—”

Julian’s grin widens and he grabs Artemis’s jaw with one wet hand and turns his head toward him. Artemis shivers, biting back an apology. _Shit. _

“I _said_ no talking,” Julian says with a glint in his eye, his smile teasing. “And definitely no begging.”

Artemis deflates, suddenly so confused and frustrated by the game and the day, unable to even ask forgiveness, that tears spring to his eyes. A desperate whine slips from his hurting throat and tears slip down his cheeks as he closes his eyes in panicked shame. His lower lip wobbles and doesn’t even see Julian’s expression immediately dropping in turn, his teasing eyes turning worried and anxious. 

“Hey, it’s alright,” Julian says gently, releasing him and letting him curl onto his side with his head on Julian’s shoulder. 

Melting against him, Artemis can’t stop the tears that come, or his gasping sobs as he tries to get a hold of himself. He just can’t deal with any of this. The strange, painful day and then this _game_ and he just can’t seem to do _anything_ right… 

Seemingly stricken, Julian rubs his neck and runs the hand through his hair. “There, there, what’s—” He clears his throat. “You can speak, Artemis. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Artemis breathes heavily onto Julian’s shoulder, tears streaked down his cheek and some dripping onto Julian’s skin. He has one hand on his master’s chest, curled tightly, not daring to press a palm to him. He whines softly and swallows, trying to calm down enough to speak. 

“I’m—I’m—I’m sorry. For—for today and n-now and—” Artemis is shivering so much Julian shushes and squeezes him, urging him under the warm water a little more. 

“Calm down, dove. It’s alright. Perhaps denying you voice wasn’t the best tactic, hm? Not today. You haven’t disappointed me.”

Artemis whines in relief, a shiver running through him. “Thank you, Dominus. I’m sorry, Dominus. I’m… thank you.” He has the sudden urge to kiss Julian, which he does on his neck and jaw, showering affection on him and loving the warm arms around him. He thinks that he wants to stay in an understanding and apologetic Julian’s embrace forever. 

Julian hums and rubs his back gently, and as he breathes, Artemis’ tears slowly subside. He takes calming breaths and sniffs, and Julian watches him carefully. 

“Are you alright, little one?” he asks eventually, and Artemis nods. 

“Yes, I’m alright, Dominus. I’m sorry, again,” he says nearly against Julian’s skin. Julian smiles and rubs his back. 

“It’s alright. Now… would you like to try again?” he asks. “You don’t have to say yes.”

Artemis sniffs and shivers, unused to being given the option. He thinks, he would probably just like to go to bed, but also finishing things would make Julian happy, and he does still kind of want to come… 

He nods, and Julian brightens. “Good boy. Shift over again, hm? We’re going to try this again, but this time you can speak.” 

Taking a few deep breaths, Artemis nods. “Okay. Thank you, Dominus.”

“Mm.”

Artemis adjusts himself to sitting sideways between Julian’s legs, his head pressed against his neck. He breathes evenly and Julian strokes his arm, giving him a kiss before moving his hand back down to his cock. He takes it in his hand gently and Artemis shivers, pressing his face into his neck. “Now. You can speak but you still can’t come until I say, hm?”

“Yes, Dominus,” Artemis breathes against his skin. Julian grins and gives him another kiss. 

“Good boy.”

Artemis shivers, nuzzling against him. 

Then Julian starts up, going slow, getting him interested again. Artemis thickens in the water and feels himself drawn to the edge almost as quickly as before. He gasps against Julian, his fist pressing into him, and then tries to stay quiet, but he can’t help how his hips buck into Julian’s hand. He bites his lip and pants through his nose as the pleasure builds. He can feel it, with every move of Julian’s fingers along his shaft and just under the head. 

He whines. “Please, please…” he says softly, squeezing his eyes shut. “Please, Dominus.”

Julian hums and just works him harder and Artemis whines pathetically, now trying to move away. He shakes his head, focusing on other things. “Please, I’m not—I can’t—”

“You can come.”

With one more swipe, he does, with a thick rivulet pulsing into the hot water. He moans, jerking into Julian’s hand. “Thank you, Dominus, thank you…” he keens, pressing kisses to his neck. Warmth overtakes him and he shudders, going boneless in the water. He hums, sleepy and tired. Julian smiles and slips his hand away. 

“That was wonderful. Really nice,” he praises, and Artemis purrs into him, looking up at him gratefully. 

“Thank you, Dominus,” he says quietly, just breathing in the warm, misty air. When he finally regains his breath after a few minutes he pushes up slightly, aware that Julian didn’t finish. “Would you like me to…?” he asks, flattening his palm now on Julian’s chest and stroking softly, looking up into his master’s mossy-stone eyes.

Julian’s lips twitch and he looks into Artemis’ eyes in return, seeming content for the moment to hold him close. He hums and brushes a hand through Artemis’ wavy cinnamon hair. 

“I might have your mouth later, I think,” he says, and Artemis shivers and nods. 

“Yes, Dominus,” he says, dropping his eyes. Well at least Julian doesn’t ask him to suck him off while _in _the tub. That’s happened to some other slaves he’s known and he doesn’t want to have to do it himself. 

He sighs and settles back down, his hand on Julian’s chest, his head on his shoulder. He sees Julian’s pulse at his throat, the short hairs on his neck and jaw that have grown in since the morning. Julian has never worn a collar in his life, and he never will. Artemis is aware suddenly of the chain collar at his own throat. It’s not heavy, but it’s not light either. It’s locked in one link, ever since Julian had put it on him the day of his purchase. 

Since then, Artemis has examined it in the mirror, looking at the links, finding the one with the locking mechanism. Trying futilely to unlock it. He knows it’s useless. Those locks are designed to withstand… well, whatever a slave might be able to set against it. Fire, force, freezing. He doesn’t know what others have tried. He only assumes they have, since he’s never read anything about that or seen it on TV. He knows that’s on purpose. There are books in Master’s library on the subject, but Artemis knows he must seek Julian’s permission before reading any book, and if he were to somehow get his hands on one he knows he’s not allowed to read… he’s sure the punishment would be significant. 

Julian has preached to him that he allows his slaves knowledge. But does he? Safe topics are alright. Pre-screened novels if he’s lucky, but those are for entertainment and are even less likely to be approved of by Julian. He expects slaves to learn something useful when they read, not waste their time on frivolous stories. Most of the time, anyway. 

After a while, the water cools, and Julian sighs. 

“Empty the tub, will you, Ari?” he asks. “Get a bucket of fresh warm water.” He groans and wipes his face with a wet hand. 

“Yes, Dominus,” Artemis says, sitting up to pull the plug. He’s careful of his sore arse as he moves, but manages to rinse them both off without much pain. He gets out and dries himself off before getting a towel for Julian and drying him once he’s stepped out as well. “Ah… sleep clothes, Dominus?” he asks, and Julian hums and waves a hand at him in assent, not looking at him as he dries his own hair with the towel. Artemis nods. 

Julian opts for just the pants, which Artemis helps puts on him, and then Julian goes to the sink, waving Artemis over as well. “Take care of yourself, then,” he says, proceeding to get his toothbrush. Artemis nods hurriedly and opens one of the drawers, taking out a small bag of toiletries Markus had put together for him to be kept in Master’s cubiculum in case he ended up staying the night. No sense inconveniencing Julian by having to leave and brush his teeth in the slave washroom—but neither would his dental health be sacrificed. The only thing that would accomplish is an expensive visit to the dentist later on. Not that he has ever really needed to visit the dentist. Eating barely any sugar or honey certainly keeps the cavities away—and he can’t say the same for free Romans who seem to eat mountains of it. 

Artemis brushes and flosses at the second sink, right next to Julian who does his own. He also puts some moisturizing skin cream on his face and hands, and Artemis wonders what it’s like to use that. It must be nice. His master does take an interest in the state of his physical health. If he noticed Artemis had dry skin he would probably give him something for it, to be fair. Artemis knows Julian likes his freckles, and clear skin is obviously an asset. He’s always tried to keep himself healthy and clean, but sometimes it’s a challenge keeping up with it, especially if time is lacking. 

When Julian turns out the lights and goes to his bed, Artemis follows. When Julian doesn’t seem about to dismiss him, or ask for that blowjob he said might happen earlier, Artemis carefully slips in beside him on the other side of the bed. Julian lies down facing the ceiling and Artemis watches him, before slipping closer, pressing against him and taking his arm lightly, resting his cheek against his shoulder. He sighs, trying to get comfortable. Trying to _be _a comfort, and earn his keep, especially after today. 

He blinks up at Julian’s face in the darkness, only a small amount of light coming in from the frosted glass door, the curtain partially covering it. He wants to thank Julian… for not getting very angry at him today. For not punishing him too harshly, and then letting him sleep in his bed. He still feels… like he let Julian down. Like he disappointed him. He just wants to know Julian’s happy with him again. But he isn’t sure how to show that and not annoy his master. 

Watching Julian’s face, he lightly brushes his skin with his thumb, and slowly hitches a leg over Julian’s. He just wants to be closer to him. The only person he’s _allowed_ to be close to, besides Markus, who he can’t be intimate with. He knows it’s just a basic strategy to make him desire affection from his master. Well, it’s working, he thinks with a shiver… but what’s worse is that he doesn’t care. How can he? He has no choice but to accept the way things are. He has to take what he can get, where he can get it. 

But he also… _craves_ more. He doesn’t just want to be close to his master. He wants to be held and _loved_ by his master. It makes him unspeakably pained when Julian is angry with him. He can’t bear it. Because Julian’s opinion and mood are so important, and if Artemis can keep him happy then his life is so much easier. 

Artemis shifts and huffs softly, out of frustration or confusion he can’t be sure, and Julian echoes it, turning to face him. Artemis makes a small squeak of surprise. 

“What _are_ you doing?” Julian asks, and Artemis nearly whines, eyes gone wide and panicked. 

“_Nothing_. I’m sorry, Dominus,” he says, already letting go of Julian and pushing away, face red. 

“No_, no_, don’t do _that—_” Julian says in annoyance, grabbing Artemis’ shoulder and tugging him closer. “Come on,” he says more gently. “Come here.”

Artemis blinks back sudden tears and nods, shifting closer, and whimpers quietly when Julian pulls him into his arms. _Oh_, that’s nice. Artemis shivers as their legs intertwine, and then feels much calmer as Julian wraps his arms around his waist. With his cheek pressed to Julian’s chest, Artemis breathes in his master’s warm, heavy scent. 

“Does it hurt very much?” Julian asks suddenly, and Artemis stiffens. 

“Um… a little, Dominus,” he says softly, shifting, and Julian hums. 

“Well, put a little cream on tomorrow and tell me or Markus if it still hurts.”

Artemis sighs, relieved at the concern. “Yes, Dominus,” he says, and cuddles up a little more. “Thank you.”

Julian only hums, squeezing him and rubbing his back. “It should be better in a few days.”

“Yes, Dominus.” Artemis blinks in the darkness, again appreciative that Julian cares for his wellbeing, a decent amount anyway. He might beat him, but… well, maybe he needed it to learn how to behave in the future, and Julian wasn’t cruel about it, and he cared for him afterward. That’s not as much as some slaves get by a mile, or several. 

He knows that Julian isn't perfect, but he's grateful to have him as a master. Things like this might happen, but he does enjoy Julian's company, and the times when they're intimate. It's not always perfect, but what is? He's comfortable here and he wants to keep Julian happy so he can stay. That's not wrong of him, is it?

Artemis sighs, putting the troublesome thoughts from his mind as he lets sleep take him.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
_domus_ \- house  
_ātrium_ \- open central court / formal entrance hall  
_peristȳlium_ \- a peristyle, an open interior space (sometimes a garden) surrounded by columns  
_culīna _\- kitchen  
_cēna_ \- dinner, evening meal  
_triclīnium _\- dining room  
_cubiculum_ \- bedroom
> 
> Saturnalia - The ancient Roman festival of Saturn, in December, which was a period of general merrymaking. Traditionally during this time the masters would trade places with the slaves; the masters would serve the slaves, and the slaves could disobey orders (within reason) without being punished. 
> 
> Also note: though this story might be over for right now, Julian's family haven't left yet, and I might possibly continue the fic with another in part II…
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who's left kudos, comments, and bookmarks on this fic! All are appreciated~ ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also: [aylenwrites@tumblr](https://aylenwrites.tumblr.com/), [milarca@tumblr](https://milarca.tumblr.com/), and [milarca@ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca)


End file.
